


an ode to the twins

by mydearconfidant



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Angst, Constant Surveillance, Gen, akio is implied, this is NOT shippy please go away if you use it in a non-coping way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-31 14:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20795039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydearconfidant/pseuds/mydearconfidant
Summary: a melody that time forgot.(what did time remember, anyways?)





	an ode to the twins

Miki is the golden boy, being the piano prodigy and a respected council member. Golden like the memories of his earlier years, when he and his sister played the days away on their piano. 

Golden as gilt.

Gilded truth, painted lies.

Birds on the headboards, trapped on the headboards

Words without wings cannot fly

Truth without memory cannot thrive

Chicks who cannot crack open their shells  
cannot survive.

Milkshakes, theater: an art. 

The final act, the curtains tonight.

Gemini: there are two of me.

It rains on the rooftop, oh yes

It rains where he can see them  
It rains where he can see you

It rains when it’s sunny, it rains on the inside  
It storms on the inside, a hidden hurricane 

We lie on the inside, we hide on the outside  
(wherever that may be)

There are walls on the inside, there are walls within the inside

There are traps on the inside, there are deceivers on the inside

There are shadows  
And there is no light on the inside

The sun never rose again.


End file.
